Meant to see the sun
by five screaming ants
Summary: Lemmy was always different from his siblings. He never wanted to hurt anyone. He couldn't understand.


"...Do we really have to do this?"

Ludwig sighed. "We've been over this, Lemmy."

Lemmy sadly looked away. "I know..."

The castle was huge, bigger than they could ever have imagined it from a distance. Surrounding it was a gigantic wall, at least six times the castle's size, with pillars in the four corners, and two each on the long sides. Neither of the brothers found the place very interesting otherwise, not even Ludwig, the ground was dry and cracked and empty, only having an avenue of large mushrooms leading up to the entrance. You couldn't see out of the walls, the only entrance aside from the pipe that led them there was a big, closed gate, presumably for the tanks to go through. Each step closer to the castle made Lemmy's heart beat faster.

Two paratroopa guards by the castle gates stepped forth aggressively, like they could attack at any moment.

"We're here for the applications." Ludwig said in a calm tone.

The guards stepped aside and let them enter.

Lemmy stopped and grabbed Ludwig's arm. "...Why can't you go alone?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes having to repeat himself, which he already had several times on the way there. "I've told you, we won't make enough if only I go, and you wouldn't want your little siblings going instead right?"

Lemmy solemnly shook his head.

"Exactly."

 _'_

No one said anything on the way to the waiting room, maybe because of the guards watching them, maybe because there was nothing to say. Unlike Ludwig, who seemed to be trying very hard to stay concentrated, Lemmy was much more easily distracted and couldn't help but look around as they walked. The castle certainly looked much smaller on the outside, which really says a lot. One thing he couldn't help but notice were the shyguys, who Lemmy was used to seeing back ''home'', pushing on some kind of wheel. It seemed like hard work.

The two sat down in the waiting room propped with countless other people, mainly koopas but several goombas too. Ludwig looked around a little before getting something to read. Lemmy just looked at the ground and swinged his legs nervously the whole time. He tried to look around some more but noticed people were staring, either with confusion or concern, at him.

Many times the speaker called a new name. It seemed to be going in alphabetical order. Several of the names were never answered to. It got noticable the announcer got irritated after a while. Lemmy could understand why they didn't answer.

Then the speaker called out Lemmy's name. Well, not really, but it clearly meant him. He froze. He couldn't get up and was quivering, he looked like he was about to panic, and he probably was too.

Ludwig noticed and quickly got up to help his little brother. Nobody else seemed to care, some noticed but quickly got back to whatever they were doing. They'd seen it so many times already.

"L-L-Ludwig I-I..." Lemmy quietly stuttered between heavy breaths, having started crying. "I-I-I d-don't wanna d-do this p-p-please don't make me d-do this Ludw-w-w..."

Seeing Lemmy like this always made him feel sick, especially now. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He hugged him tightly.

"I... I know you don't, Lemmy. It's gonna go great, don't worry." he said, trying to smile at his little brother. Lemmy just kept sobbing, clutching on to his older brother tight. Ludwig felt terrible. He didn't want to do this to him anymore. "... Would it help if I went with you?" Ludwig asked, desperate to make him feel a bit better. Lemmy weakly nodded.

The speaker yelled his name again, this time extremely aggressively.

Lemmy dried his tears hastily, even though the speaker had made him even more scared. He just didn't want them to see he had cried.

 _'_

The two walked into the throne room they were called to. Lemmy was still nervous, but by now just seemed numb, staring at nothing while Ludwig walked beside him, holding his hand. The king seemed annoyed and growled as they entered.

"FINALLY, TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" he yelled, getting Lemmy even more shaken up. He turned his view to Ludwig. "AND WHO ARE YOU!?"

"O-Oh! Uh, I'm, uh..." Ludwig stuttered. Talking to King Bowser was a lot more scary than he'd imagined. He didn't think of the fact only one person was allowed in at a time. "I-I'm Ludwig von Koopa, I'm Lemmy's brother. H-He didn't want to go in alone, and..."

"WHO'S LEMMY!?" Bowser yelled, "IS THIS SOME KIND OF PRANK!?"

"I-I am! I'm Lemmy!" Lemmy quickly said. He didn't want to get Ludwig into any trouble because of him.

"WHAT!? I ASKED FOR-"

"I-I-I know, s-sir! I-I prefer to be called Lemmy, sir, I-I'm sorry for the confusion!"

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" Bowser yelled. Lemmy was terrified at his mistake. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorr-sorry! I'm sorry!" Lemmy sobbed and bowed in panic.

"GUARDS SEND THEM OUT!" Bowser ordered the guards sternly.

"W-WHAT!?" Lemmy screamed, hyperventilating at this point. "P-P-PLEASE Y-YOUR M-M-MAJESTY, I B-BEG YOU I-I-I-" he backed away until eventually tripping backwards and escaping into his shell in fear.

"WAIT, WAIT!" Ludwig shouted. "Please, your highness, I-I apologize for my brother's behaviour! Could you please listen!" Ludwig said with a tone of confidence, despite being terrified at the moment.

Bowser had to think for a second. He sighed. "...FINE, BUT MAKE IT QUICK. YOU KIDS HAVE WASTED ENOUGH OF MY TIME ALREADY." Bowser said, to everybody's surprise.

Ludwig lit up. "R-Really!? I-I mean, thank you, K-King Bowser!" he said in shock and bowed, before realising he was wasting time. "S-See, me and my brother are from the capital, where we have our five other siblings. We don't have a home and food is getting harder and harder to get, t-this is the only job we can get that we can get without education or money. Any job will do, we just need to make some money if just for a while so we can eat, please!"

Everyone's looks turned to Bowser. Bowser was silent. "...AND HOW OLD ARE THEY?"

"T-The youngest is turning 9 soon, and the oldest aside from me and Lemmy is 12, sir..."

Bowser said nothing. He looked at Ludwig some and then at the small quivering shell behind him.

The silence was eating Ludwig alive.

"...COME BACK AT 5 AND WE'LL TALK MORE." Bowser said.

Ludwig's face instantly lit up, while everyone else's were stunned.

"NOW GET OUT, I GOT OTHER IDOTS TO TALK TO!" Bowser ordered.

"Y-Yes sir! Thank you, sir!" Ludwig said, not even bothered by the tone in the king's voice. He kneeled down to pick up his little brother, who was still inside his shell. Lemmy panicked a bit at first, before realising he was in his brother's arms. He wasn't sure what had happened, he couldn't listen from all the stress, not that he really cared anyway.


End file.
